


Сделай глубокий вдох

by Tirokime



Category: South Park
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 22:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20843321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tirokime/pseuds/Tirokime
Summary: Не вести же Твик в таком виде в кино: для неё это был бы иди ты какой стресс. Лучше пусть посмотрит что-нибудь здесь, пока Крэйг смотается к ней домой за лифчиком.





	Сделай глубокий вдох

**Author's Note:**

> Creektober 2019  
Key: Genderbender  
Сохранены каноничные имена всех действующих персонажей.

Тишину воскресного утра нарушил отчаянный вопль, заставив Крэйг непонимающе разлепить глаза и проморгаться в попытке придать взгляду осмысленность. Первое что удалось различить в полутьме подвала - сидящая на соседнем спальнике Твик, которая и была источником шума, обкладывая своим милым голоском в далеко не милых выражениях какого-то мудака. Мудаков? По тому, как она тараторила, было сложно разобрать наверняка.  
— Твик, какого… Что случилось? — очень хотелось ляпнуть что-нибудь столь же нецензурное, но за годы общения Крэйг на живом примере поняла, что “лезть под горячую руку” не стоит. Она подтянулась на локтях, с трудом сдерживая зевок, и тоже села, оглянувшись вокруг. Кажется, все остальные уже встали, даром, что посиделки закончились далеко за полночь. А жаль: если бы Твик перебудила остальных девчонок, было бы не так обидно.

— Крэйг! Господи, я же говорила! Я предупреждала! Но вы не слушали! И вот пожалуйста! Эти ублюдочные твари! Как я сейчас пойду?! - скороговоркой выпалила Твик, резко обернувшись, отчего криво застёгнутая пижамная рубашка сползла с одного плеча.  
— Какие… — Крэйг непонимающе сощурила глаза, пытаясь не утонуть в обрушившемся водопаде информации.  
— Гномы! Сраные гномы! — Твик окончательно развернулась к подруге лицом и Крэйг заметила, как пружинисто колыхнулась грудь Твик, обычно стянутая бельём до полной неподвижности. Почему-то возникло желание судорожно сглотнуть. — Они стащили мой лифчик!  
— Детка, — подавшись вперед и полуобняв её за плечи, Крэйг притянула Твик к себе,. Полдела сделано, зашибись. Осталось перестать глазеть на явственно выпирающие под тонкой тканью соски. — Тише, дыши ровнее, сейчас мы что-нибудь придумаем.

Твик послушно сделала глубокий вдох, из-за чего Крэйг по-идиотски булькнула, попытавшись замаскировать дебильный звук покашливанием и с титаническим усилием отстранилась, поднимаясь на ноги:  
— Жди здесь. Я всё устрою.  
И как, интересно, это сделать? Мать, ратуя за естественность, бюстгальтеров не носит, у самой Крэйг размер в разы меньше нужного, про Триш и говорить нечего! Могло бы подойти бельё Донаван, но вряд ли она принесла на ночёвку ворох лифчиков. Смутная мысль о нежелании прятать прелести Твик хотела было просочиться в мозговой штурм, но Крэйг отогнала её, зажмурившись и помотав головой.

— Так, народ, — она шагнула в гостиную, где остальные лениво собирались под фонящий телек, — Твик плохо себя чувствует. Так что идите в кино без нас: мне её ещё до дома провожать.  
— А у тебя что, тоже температура? — осклабилась Клайд, предательски хихикнув и сбив Крэйг с серьёзного, как ей казалось, тона, — Вон, вся рожа красная!  
Крэйг в ответ лишь насупилась и отсалютовала средним пальцем.  
— Ладно-ладно, только не ешь меня! Мы ушли! — Клайд потянула за собой Токен, скептично изучавшую хозяйку дома, и уже из-за двери добавила, — Не делай ничего, о чём не рассказала бы маме!  
Идиотина. Крэйг и не собиралась ничего такого делать! Не вести же Твик в таком виде в кино: для неё это был бы иди ты какой стресс. Лучше пусть посмотрит что-нибудь здесь, пока Крэйг смотается к ней домой за лифчиком.

На улице понемногу начало смеркаться. Крэйг умиротворённо валялась на диване, положив голову на колени к Твик, при каждом вздохе или движении той ощущая мягко опускающийся на макушку бюст и раве что не мурлыкала. Пусть они не сходили на третью часть франшизы, — оказалось, что Твик и вторую не смотрела. Пусть даже придётся пустить на свой аккаунт в Стиме согласившуюся купить и принести новое бельё Тришу. Пусть все планы полетели к чертям: Крэйг об этом ничуть не жалела.


End file.
